Damaged
by Hated Crow
Summary: It's time to take a trip to the Woods! Yuki makes a move... Le Gasp! Tohru's in danger!
1. Announcement

It was morning, and as always, Yuki was hardly awake. "Yuki, I need you to stay awake. I don't want you crashing into walls!" Tohru said eyes wide opened. Yuki huffed and just sat down at the table. Kyo's head was in the fridge, searching for some milk to wolf down. He found it, and he started drinking it. "Haven't I told you NOT to drink straight out of the carton?" Yuki yelled, he was now awake. "Whatever baka rat!" Yuki took his fist, and shot it right at Kyo's stomach. Kyo yelped in pain. "What kind of cheap shot was that?" Tohru understood Yuki was grumpy, but he shouldn't of hit Kyo.

"Where's Shigure?" asked Tohru. "Wow, you're right. He should be up being all perverted." Kyo replied. Tohru smiled. "Well, Yuki and Kyo. We should go to school now. "Okay, Ms. Honda. Hurry up cat. You're slowing us down!" Yuki said. Kyo said something under his breath.

They arrived at school. "I sense Tohru's waves… to the right." Saki said. She turned her head and Saki found Tohru with Kyo and Yuki. "Hey, Tohru!" Arisa said smiling big, "What's up orange-top?" "Sup, Yankee?" Kyo said with no feeling. "Hello Ms. Uotani, and Ms. Hanajiima." "Hello everyone!" Tohru said in her famous cheery voice. The gang, smiled at her.

"Okay class, we're going on a camping trip in the local woods!" Their teacher yelled, "And don't you even DARE to fool around!" The students started buzzing with excitement. "Wow! I can't wait!" Tohru said. "Man, we better bring some cards, 'cause I'm totally ready to kick Kyo's butt." Arisa yelled, trying to get Kyo to hear.


	2. Arriving

"Holy…" Arisa said, her mouth open, "It's huge! I could get lost in here in seconds!" "I hope you do!" Kyo growled. "You wanna fight, lover boy?" Arisa screamed, "Bring it on!" Tohru looked at Arisa and Kyo. "Please don't fight…" she whispered, "Please!" Arisa and Kyo looked at her and then dropped their fists. _Kyo always listens to Tohru… well I guess I do too. _Yuki thought.

It was night. "Go to sleep everyone! We have a big day ahead of us!" A teacher yelled, "Remember, girls in the girls dorm, boys in the boys dorm… ah, you wont listen anyway… Just go to sleep soon!" He walked out. When the door shut, immediately the boys and girls crowded together. Thankfully, Yuki and Kyo found Tohru. So she led them to Arisa and Saki. "Let's play." Saki said. So they did. Arisa and Kyo went into another room to start a fierce game, so that leaved Saki, Tohru, and Yuki alone. "Excuse me, but Tohru can I talk to you in private?" Yuki said. "Yes Yuki!" Saki just smiled, she knew what was happening.

"Ms. Honda I really… I really." Yuki stammered, "Tohru I love you." Tohru paused for a while She realized he called her by her first name. "Oh Yuki... I love you too." She jumped in his arms. POOF! "I'm sorry!" Tohru started. "It's allright, Tohru." Yuki stated, "Nobody is here." Tohru gave him a quick kiss on his mouse head. Yuki blushed. POOF! "EEK!" Tohru squeaked, she covered her eyes. Yuki changed his clothes, fast. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Tohru opened her eyes. There was Yuki right in front of her. He slowly moved toward her lips. Tohru went closer, and closer. Their lips met, and they closed their eyes, enjoying this moment.

"My, my!" Saki said, "What are you doing with Tohru, Yuki?" The kiss broke. The couple looked up at Saki, and blushed. Saki laughed a little, but then held it back. "The others will be surprised..." Saki smiled. Yuki opened his mouth to say something, but he held it back. He wanted the others to know.


	3. Finding Out

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Tohru said, "Thank you so much Yuki!" It was a little leaf, and it was in perfect shape. All the little things in this world makes her happy... Yuki thought. "Anything for you, princess." Yuki whispered. Tohru giggled. She looked up into the sky, and smiled. "So..." Arisa started, "I heard about you two." Arisa smirked evilly. Kyo's head hung low behind Arisa. She stopped smirking, and sighed heavily. "Kyo's depressed, you guys." Tohru's happy face turned sad. "Oh no! Kyo!" Tohru said, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Her eyes watered up. "Don't even try, Tohru." Arisa stated, "He's practically dead." Saki was in the back of Kyo, nodding. "I... shouldn't be like this." Kyo said. "Yes, it is very... irregular." Saki said, "He's usually a pain." That sort of raised Kyo's anger a bit. Tohru was very confused. Yuki was behind her, he didn't know what to say.

"Yankee..." Kyo said, "Don't you think I should be happy for them?" "Who? Tohru and Yuki?" Arisa said, Kyo nodded. "Yes, I think you should. They love each other. You should respect that." Kyo sighed. "I don't know..." Arisa kicked Kyo's leg. "Make yourself happy. Don't waste your life like I did. Kyo sat down, and leaned against the wall. Arisa joined him. "Y'know. I'll always be here." And, Arisa kissed him.

Everyone went to their dorms. There was a bad rainstorm. "I'm scared." Tohru said. Yuki held her as close as possible, he didn't want to transform in front of others. "Let's go play some cards." Said Arisa. Everyone agreed. The boys went and stole a table from the teacher's dorm area. They put it into Tohru, Arisa, and Saki's area of the girl's dorm. "Let's do this thing." Arisa said. 5 minutes later, Tohru was out. 20 minutes later, Yuki got out on purpose. He wanted to spend time with Tohru. (Of course) So the other three continued playing. Kyo was actually sweating. Arisa had her huge "I'm going to win " smile. Saki had her famous poker face on.

The other classmates of the school, were in the lounge. Some flirting, some telling jokes, and other just sitting around. "I heard Yuki and Tohru are going out now." A guy said. "NO WAY!" A Yuki fan club girl said. I WILL NOT allow this! I must tell the others...

The fan club girl was surrounded by other fan club girls. "People, I heard Yuki and Tohru are going out!" They all gasped, their mouths almost hitting the floor. "We HAVE to stop this, immediately! At all costs!" Leader Motoko said. "Yes!" All the others agreed, they had flames in their eyes. "We must MAKE the witch - TOHRU HONDA - wish she had NEVER met Yuki."

;; 


	4. Striking

"President!" A fan girl said, "We have heard Tohru Honda – the witch is seing Prince Yuki Sohma!" All the fan girls shrieked, including Motoko. "We cannot allow her presence! We must defeat her, and fast." Everyone nodded and clapped. Motoko shut her eyes and thought to herself. _After we beat Tohru, I will beat you girly idiots to Yuki too. _

xo

"Oh how I love you, Tohru." Yuki whispered, he swirled his finger in Tohru's smooth brown hair. They both smiled at each other, it seemed like forever. "Okay, okay, lovers I can't take this anymore!" Arisa said. Tohru and Yuki blushed. "I've got news for you guys." Arisa continued, "Kyo and I are officially a _couple." _Arisa smoothly said that word. Kyo turned around to hide his embarrassment.

xo

"No time to waste!" Motoko yelled at her army… well not exactly an army mostly like 10 or 15 crazy Yuki fan club girls. "We strike, after lunch." She laid a map on a table nearest to her. "Here's the plan. The witch always goes to her locker after she finishes her lunch. So I want you 3 to stall her while 5 others go get the bag. The rest of you, hmm… go get lemonade or something. Hurry, we have not much time left."

xo

Like Motoko said, after lunch, Tohru was at her locker. "Go!" She gestured to the 3 girls. "Hey Tohru!" The first girl said, "What was the pages to our homework in Math again? Motoko gestured the 5 others to get the bag. They snuck up behind Tohru and threw the net onto Tohru. Tohru tried to scream but a fan club girl covered her mouth. "Help me!" She managed to say.

Crow: I'm sorry it took so long!


	5. Tears

_They must really love Yuki a lot for doing this to me… _Tohru thought. The 3 wicked fan club girls carried her quickly to the "headquarters." "President! We have Tohru!" Motoko's head turned to the net, and she glared at Tohru. Tohru let out a small whimper. She was scared half to death! All these fan club girls pushing their desks back, and crowding around her like wild animals trying to get food. Motoko shut the door quietly. "Let her out." Motoko said. The fan club girls obeyed. Tohru popped out. "Ms. Motoko… why would you do this?" Tohru cried, "I **love **Yuki!" The whole room gasped. "Well little girl. We had loved him before YOU even met him, so _back off." _By now, Tohru's eyes were filled with tears. Nobody had ever been _this _mean to her in her life.

"Cat, have you seen Tohru?" Yuki said. "Now that you mention it…" Yuki slapped Kyo, and stared at him with his violet eyes. "You _didn't _notice?" By this time, Yuki was _really _angry. The cat was scared by now. This side of Yuki didn't come out often. "I'm going to find Tohru!" Yuki yelled at Kyo, "And don't even bother helping!"

"Please let me go!" Tohru begged. "No! You MUST promise never to go near Yuki ever again." Motoko said angrily. Tohru was cornered. All the fan girls had fire in their eyes, and were ready to pounce any moment. Tears kept flowing down her face. She leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the ground. Eyes followed Tohru's every move.

_Where could Tohru be? _Yuki thought to himself. He checked almost all the school classrooms. He sprinted down the hall. "Tohru!" He yelled. He checked the manga clubroom, the video game clubroom, and the art clubroom. And the last room he reached, was the Yuki fan club. He felt a cold rush all over his body. He felt a bad aura coming out of that room. But he had to be brave for Tohru. He opened the door and he saw.

Crow: Thank you for all your reviews! And I tried to make it more detailed, TooSweet4Words! Thank you MElizabethT for all your support since I first created this story!


	6. Love

_Why would they do this? _Yuki thought as he stared at what the fan club girls did to his princess. They were hitting, slapping, and kicking Tohru everywhere. She had cuts on almost every part of her body. Tohru was sitting on the ground, shutting her eyes as hard as she could. "How could you!" Yuki yelled, "Why!" All the fan club girls turned around, mouths wide open. _"Yuki!" _They all squealed. But then realized what they were doing in front of him. Yuki pushed them out of the way, and picked up Tohru. "You people… you're very lucky I won't report you to the police." He glared at Motoko. She had tears filling up her eyes. _"What have I done?"_

"Tohru… Tohru!" Yuki said. Very slowly, Tohru opened her eyes. "Y-Yuki…?" Tohru whispered, so softly. "Oh, thank goodness! I cannot believe what those fan club girls did!" "They really do love you Yuki…" She started again. And then she fell into a deep sleep. Good dreams awaited her. "I love you." Yuki said just before she slept.

The next week at school, every girl was quiet and didn't speak to Yuki. Tohru was there and had all her energy back. Some cuts still needed hearing, but otherwise, she was fine. She caught up to Yuki, Saki and Arisa behind her. "I love you too!" Tohru said rather cheerfully. She kissed him and ran off with her friends who giggled beside her. "How about Kyo?" Tohru whispered into Arisa's ear. Arisa nodded and the three ran off to find the cat.

"Hey idiot." Arisa said to Kyo. He was just about to shut his locker. "Kyon-kyon…" Arisa whispered, "I love ya." And she kissed him hard and winked at him. "Yankee!" Kyo said out loud. He pressed his lips against hers passionately. Tohru yelped and blushed.

_I'm so lucky, mom. I have a great life, a handsome boyfriend, and my friends are so happy. I thank you for giving me a life. I love you. –Tohru Honda._

_P.S. I think that Yuki might propose to me soon! Oh, I love him!_


End file.
